Oh Boy
by Anne Jacobs
Summary: I'm really not going to like this, at all, am I', Shinichi grumbled. 'Not at all', was Ai's reply.
1. Another Pill to Swallow

**Oh Boy…**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Detective Conan, those rights belong to Gosho Aoyama.

Shinichi forced his eyes open, and was met with hazily blurred vision. The room tilted a bit when he turned his head, revealing closed blinds and a bed. Realizing that he was in the spare bedroom of Dr. Agasa's house, Shinichi propped himself up from the floor. He paused when he realized that his shirt was a little too broad in the shoulders and that his pants would probably fall off if he stood up. "Ack, I'm not big _enough_…and so another antidote bites the dust," Shinichi muttered, just slightly aggravated. Another spin of the room made Shinichi groan while wondering why he was so disoriented anyway? Finally getting to his feet, Shinichi mustered enough strength to open the door and holler to Haibara in a high pitched voice, "Oi, I think something went wrong!"

Part of his mind nagged that first, his voice had not sounded like that, even in his childhood, and second, was his hair longer, and lighter? A startled gasp from the other end of the hallway caught Shinichi's attention. Haibara was sort of pale, although a slightly amused expression was pasted on her face? Noting the curious, if not worrisome, expression on her face he stated, "I don't think I'm old enough, my clothes don't really fit." A snort from Ai worried him further, "I'm not going to like this, _at all_, am I?" he muttered in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Oh, I doubt you will," was Ai's now sarcastic reply.

All the others heard was a very high pitched shriek exclaiming "_I'm a what!?_" Instantly, four very confused heads turned towards the lab.


	2. At Least I'm Bigger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Detective Conan that right belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

(Author Notes: Sorry about any oddities among my posting habits. I've just joined and haven't exactly caught on to how to work FanFiction. Hopefully I'll catch on soon!)

Shinichi decided that fate really irked him, and that if he got the chance, fate would really get it in the shins. Haibara was explaining rather bluntly to his mother that Shinichi would require some more suitable clothes, and proper undergarments, to go along with it. Yukiko squealed and decided that this was "too cute". Shinichi hissed, rather cat-like at that, something between anger and embarrassment. Hattori, Agasa, and Yuusaku had not been allowed to enter the lab, probably for Shinichi's benefit. Still, Haibara's constant chuckling did not make things better; in fact, it could only make things worse.

Shinichi was at that moment, twirling his_…her…_hair with annoyance. "A girl, the Great Detective of the East, is a girl," he, no she, muttered. Once again, Ai smirked with more than an inhumane grin. A quick huff and Shinichi was once again toying with her hair. "At least I'm tall," Shinichi's mind pointed out, eager to make the whole situation a little less unbearable. Ai continued to smirk.

When his mother came back, an armload of bags in tow, Shinichi faltered at the sight. Victoria's Secret was written on one of the bags. Yukiko giggled; quite ready to handle the gaping look her son/daughter was giving her. "Shin-chan, I've got all the stuff you'll need and some of these were just so cute!" she exclaimed, ushering Ai out of the lab. "Oh, we'll have to come up with a new name for this form too!" she included, already running a million names through her head.

"So much for having any dignity," Shinichi muttered to herself. Yukiko just continued to smile and hum while pulling out _things_ from the bags. A very form-fitting three-quarter shirt, about four tank-tops, a long-sleeved shirt, about three pairs of Capri's each in a different shade of color, a couple of jeans, some gloves that ran up to the elbow, a hat or two, and then boots and heels and all other kinds of shoe contraptions that tend to break one's ankles. Finally, Yukiko hit the Victoria's Secret bag promptly causing Shinichi to turn red and sputter something incoherent and yet highly entertaining.

Yukiko chuckled a little, and then began a lecture, "Shin-chan, you've got to wear this kind of underwear in order to hide panty lines in slacks. This kind of underwear tends to be more comfortable but this kind…"

"Oi, stop it now Mom! No more, you've had enough fun with this, now leave me alone," Shinichi practically shrieked, red-faced and knowing way too much information already, "boxer shorts, some pants, and a t-shirt, that's all I want or need!" Shinichi then stood up and hurriedly stormed out of the room, glaring at Yukiko the whole way. Shinichi could hear hushed voices down the hall, Agasa, Hattori and her dad were speaking with each other. From their tone of voices, they were trying to figure out what was going on in Haibara's lab. Embarrassed, Shinichi headed past that doorway hoping to slip past without catching their attention. But to no avail, as soon as she attempted to sneak by, Hattori caught sight.

"Oi, Kudo what's goin' on?" Hattori's slurred with his accent, until he caught sight of the difference in Shinichi's proportions, "Hell, you're a girl!!!" Shinichi couldn't help but shudder, already resigning herself to the fact that fate was not on her good side, and it would probably never be after this. Hattori was still gawking at her too, something between humor and concern, and probably with a bit of amusement thrown in.

Already noting the looks of everybody in the room, Shinichi figured it would be now or now, not like he had too many options. With something between a sigh and a whine, Shinichi steered herself to the living room while displeased to find Haibara in there with that smirk still on her face, although admitting to herself that Haibara would know what was truly going on. "This would be Ai's fault, ask her," Shinichi muttered, barely hiding the clip to her voice.

"It's just a side affect, nothing dangerous. _She_ could be dead or crippled. So there are things worse than a sex change Shinichi," Haibara replied with a snort. "I mean, think of it this way, you _are_ bigger and you're in disguise. This is just perfect for keeping out of sight from the B.O. and there'll always be a _man_ to rescue you if there is danger." That last sentence came with a stifled snicker from Hattori, who earned the Death Glare from Shinichi. Haibara continued on as though there were no disruptions, "I'll have to see if this is reversible, but as of now _she'll_ be stuck like this. _She'll_ need a new identity and a story as to why she popped up. I'll need blood samples and daily check-ups to see if any _other_ changes will occur."

Shinichi eyed Haibara warily, slightly disturbed by her demeanor and by the realization that he could be stuck as a she for just as long as, or longer, than Conan. Shinichi than caught sight of her dad staring out to space, apparently shocked at this whole new revelation, "so being Conan isn't shocking, but being a girl is?" Shinichi felt herself grumble, actually curious though as to how her dad was going to handle this one.

It took a simple squealed "Shin-chan! I know the perfect name," to break everybody out of their silence. Yukiko stood in the doorway, a grin plastered on her face reminding Shinichi of hair-brained ideas that always went wrong while being rather fun, in a deadly and way past the speed limit kind of way. "Kimiko would be just perfect!" she gushed, something dreamy in her eyes.

Shinichi had the sudden feeling that her mother was reminiscing, and probably dreaming, of what a little girl would be like. "Yeah, that works, I guess," Shinichi, or now Kimiko, stated a bit late, snapping out of her previous thoughts. With a half-attempted smile at her mom, Kimiko curled up on the couch, "is that it? If so, I'll go and take a nap, really, really tired right now," she half mumbled, already closing her eyes. With way too much to take in, and a part of her was really hoping that this would be just one of those screwy dreams that made you laugh when you wake up; the shut down just automatically occurred.


	3. Good Morning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Detective Conan that right belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

When Kimiko woke up with a blanket draped over her and one Yukiko Kudo standing over her, she groaned in annoyance, "Mom, what do you want now?" The shopping bag filled with clothing was resting in Yukiko's hand, along with a side-long glance that spelt 'you really need to get dressed'. One glance inside the bag revealed the sea-green Capri's and the red top that flared at the sleeves, which immediately caused Kimiko to shudder and pitifully mumble, "I don't want to wear those, I like _my_ clothes."

Yukiko in her I-am-Mom-hear-me-roar voice responded sharply, "You cannot go out like that, now you had best get _these_ clothes on and eat you breakfast." The statement itself revealed that this was a right now, no-nonsense situation, and apparently issues were going to be discussed very soon. Yukiko had pulled out the clothes and laid them at the foot of the bed, and in a much softer tone of voice, "if you need help, I'll be right outside, okay hon."

Kimiko managed enough coherence to sit up and examine the clothing. The Capri's, the shirt, and the matching socks were not a big deal, hell, she could even handle the underwear that reminded her of gym shorts, but the bra was a totally different issue. One, she'd have to figure out just how to put it on, and two, that meant that she would have to face her newly acquired breasts. With an expression that was between horrified and scandalized, she hollered, "Mom!" Yukiko smiled to herself, right outside the door, having just whispered one from her little count-down.

Hattori had been waiting, since Shinichi, who was now Kimiko—did he really need more names to remember, it was hard enough with Conan and Kudo-went to bed. He had stayed the night, as any _good_ friend would, waiting for a chance to tease Kudo and then discuss the case that he was on. Now it was morning, and still no feminine Kudo coming down the stairs, Yukiko had gone up there around twenty minute ago, so what was taking so long. Annoyed and impatient, Hattori began to ascend the stairs, only to stumble into a timid Kimiko. "About time Kudo, how long does it take to get up in the mornin'? Don't tell me you're gonna take as long as a girl does," Hattori grumbled while rolling his eyes in a mock-irritated fashion.

Something along the lines of indignation rose up in Kimiko's eyes; as it was way too early to be arguing with Hattori, especially since she wasn't feeling too good. A fierce, "no wonder Kazuha calls you an ahou," actually stopped Hattori in his tracks.

It was in the awkward moment that passed that Hattori was fully able to recognize the changes in Shinichi's form. Kimiko was about an inch or two shorter, hitting about 5'4, with curly hair, about brunette with shades of ash-blonde that reached just past the shoulders. Her face was about the same, with a little less emphasis on the chin and a tab bit higher of cheekbones. Her chest, although pronounced, wasn't huge, barely an A-cup it seemed…how Hattori recognized an A-cup should not be asked, for the sake of our ears. Hattori felt himself immediately straighten up his back and he was able to hold back a biting comment, choosing to instead respond with, "Oi, let's hurry up and eat, I'm starving from having to wait for you to get up."

Kimiko's mother was now peeking from the bedroom door, a very cat-like smile adorning her face, "that's so kawai too!" A soft giggle escaped and Yukiko immediately raced down the hall to inform Yuusaku that their new daughter would get along just fine.

(Author Notes: I figured while messing with the third chapter that I will not be able to write long chapters, my style is short and many apparently. That's partly why there was such a delay with this, I kept on trying to make it hit over two pages…sadly it did not work. Now I'll just keep to short chapters but hopefully I'll have them out much quicker than this one.)

Thanks for all of your reviews, loved them all!!!


	4. Mmmm, Eggs and Sausage

**Disclaimer**: The Detective Conan rights do not belong to me. Those rights belong to Gosho Aoyama himself.

Kimiko smiled to herself when she saw breakfast lying in front of her. Her mom had prepared eggs and sausage, something simple and yet quite filling. She grinned a little and then placed a plate at Hattori's seat and hers. She then heaped some servings onto her plate and dug in, only to stop when she noticed Hattori watching her. "What is it Hattori?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his odd stare.

"Aren't you worried about gaining weight?" Hattori replied, before realizing what he had just said. Immediately Hattori flinched and began to raise his arm in defense, waiting for the slap that was bound to come. Instead, Kimiko just started laughing. Hattori allowed his arm to fall to his side, and then ventured on with, "telling you you're slow in the morning bugs you but being called fat doesn't?"

Kimiko shook her head and replied, "I just came from being Conan, do you know how little Conan's stomach is. I mean, I just grew about three feet; so believe me, I can eat and eat well!" She ended the remark with an exaggerated bite into the toast in front of her, and then sticking her tongue out with a glob of the "ewww" on it.

"That's a mature thing to do, actin yer age I see," Hattori smirked, flicking the last of his egg at Kimiko, "maybe you'll wanna eat this too." The challenge was set though, and soon Hattori found himself dodging flying bits of sausage. "Oi, yer Mom's coming down the hall," he whispered, gathering the tidbits of food into his hand, "don't know about yer Mom, but mine would have a fit."

A snicker escaped Kimiko as she held a chunk of egg in her hand, "_just wait for it_." When Yukiko entered the kitchen, everything seemed normal. This meant that something had to be wrong, she was right. As soon as she stopped in the middle of the kitchen, a chunk of egg landed in her hair. The response was expected; Kimiko flew out of her chair and fled down the hall with a maniac laughter trailing her. Yukiko was hounding after her, a shriek reaching new decibels uttered along the way.

Yuusaku only rubbed his forehead as he stood unnoticed by anybody in the kitchen, and began to wonder just what he was going to have to put up with.

(Sorry, this chapter came out slow, but it'll be like that while I'm working on school work, and it is taking up a lot of time. Hopefully when college and high school cool down, I'll be back on the road to typing these tidbits out!)


	5. A Little Bit of Laughter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Detective Conan, those belong to Gosho Aoyama.

Yukiko had caught her daughter when Kimiko tripped while racing up the stairs. The daughter's mad giggling having actually caused the misbalance. Yukiko was now pinning Kimiko on the floor, full tickling mode turned on. The customary shrieks emitting from Kimiko's mouth present. When Yukiko deemed Kimiko punished enough, she stated, "You are very lucky that I adore my _new_ daughter, otherwise you would have actually been taught a lesson about tossing food at their own mother."

Kimiko snickered and sat up, "aw, you mean you didn't love me!" The resulting comment earned a raised eye brow and the statement of "_which one_". Kimiko knitted her brow and then grinned, "All of them!" A swat ended up making contact with Kimiko's head a moment later.

Hattori had ventured upstairs, and was now tapping his fingers impatiently drumming on the railing of the stairwell, smirking a little at the scene. "Oi Kudo, we're supposed to be working on the case together, but I can start without you. It's only the Kid heist notice," Hattori leaned all the way on the stairwell, acting as if he was ready to turn around and leave. What he didn't expect was the sock to fly at him. Hattori met Kimiko's snicker with a raised eyebrow, "are you sure you're, what is it now, twenty?"

Kimiko's left sock went flying at Hattori's head too, and then she laughed, "Fine, I'll hurry as fast as I can. Not like you'll get very far without my help, I've defeated you _how_ many times now?" With that last quip, Kimiko pushed herself from the floor and flounced towards Hattori, "come on, Heiji, let's hurry up and go!" She hadn't even caught herself speaking with his first name as she continued down the flight of stairs.

Hattori, though, had halted and just watched Kimiko leave, only turning around to tell an unabashed Yukiko, "are all females strange, I figured a male-turned-female would be able to keep himself together."

Yukiko just managed a cheeky grin before ushering Hattori himself down the stairs, "don't keep Kimi-chan waiting! Girls are _very_ sensitive to tardiness. A couple minutes late can send one into a tirade, and you do not want to see Kimi-chan's tantrums, she was bad enough as Shin-chan!!!" Yukiko continued to smile when she noticed Hattori's chuckle, a tantrum-throwing Shin-chan was _always_ an interesting spectacle.


	6. The Heist Note

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Detective Conan, those belong to Gosho Aoyama

Kimiko was reading the heist note that Hattori had left on the counter. It was the typical "I know something you don't" attitude that Kid kept, just for the tradition of the heist, Kimiko was sure of it. She was tugging at a lock of hair and clicking her tongue while reading over the note:

"The sky shall fall, and touch to mortal's hands

Crisp and clear the answer is near

But the wallowing of the heavy sky, shall shoot to land

And laughter shall give the jewel here,

Isis's gentle touch."

"It's the puzzle, isn't it," Hattori grumbled, leaning over Kimiko's shoulder. He couldn't help but tug on a strand of her hair too when Kimiko didn't instantly respond, "Hello, are you there?" Kimiko's annoyed expression made him smirk. "Yes, I was talking to you, now what about the note." He plucked it from her hands and studied it himself. "Heavy sky, do you think he means the storm that's going to blow in?" Hattori mumbled, filing his thoughts away while ignoring the look Kimiko was giving him.

"Humph," Kimiko pouted while petting her hair protectively as she waited for Hattori to come back to Japan. She was put-off by the fact that as soon as she tried to say something, Heiji decided to retreat and block out the world. Finally, Kimiko got tired of waiting and flicked Hattori's nose, "Heiji, nobody can "help" you with the heist note if you are not listening…Heiji!"

That yell got a reaction, because as soon as she yelled, Hattori jerked away. "Whoa, what'sa matter?" he asked, rubbing his nose where Kimiko had flicked it. "I'm guessing that the last line deals with the object of the heist while the first two are location. The third and fourth lines must be time. Prolly the day of the storm, which is Saturday right? And I'm guessing night because Kid does like night time, but we'll have to get more specific. As for the target itself, I couldn't have a clue."

Kimiko tilted her head, puzzling over Kid's note. "Isis, she was the daughter of Hera wasn't she? And her personality was always cheerful, even when scolded by Hera. I know she brought happiness after trying times, and created rainbows after storms; maybe the gem has rainbow qualities." Hattori was nodding his head, still leaning over Kimiko's shoulder, and was beginning to place his weight against her shoulders. "Oi, get off of me Heiji, you're as heavy as a moose," she growled, but she was still willing to smirk as Hattori began to pull away with his face scrunched up in offence.

With a quick shake of his head, Hattori focused on the puzzle again "Don't you need light to make a rainbow; I don't think I've ever seen one during the night. Maybe he's goin' for the daytime rather than night? I mean, Kid has really gone on a limb this time, so maybe he's aimin' for somethin' new. Either way, I'll never understand that guy."

Their thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rung and Ran's voice rang through. "Shit," Kimiko cursed, terrified by the fact that Ran was here and…forget that, "what do I do Heiji?" Kimiko resembled a deer in the headlights at that moment, her eyes were as huge as Oreo cookies and she had turned paler than before.

Hattori was already heading for the door, just waving his hand lightly at Kimiko, "Did she find out about Conan, nope. And now you look like a girl, something she's never seen you as, so she's not gonna find out anything, cept the fact that yer related to the Kudos." He reached the hallway before spotting that Yukiko was already opening the door for Ran.

"Hello dear, what are you doing here," Yukiko greeted; amused by the glance of panic that was decorating Kimiko's face. "If you're looking for Shin-chan, he's not here. He's still running rampant around Japan from what I've heard." Hattori heard Ran giggle at the statement from Yukiko, even though Ran seemed just a little depressed at the news. Yukiko then chose to include, "Oh, but Hattori-kun is here, along with Kimi-chan!!!"

"Kimi-chan!" another female voice rang out, sounding slightly possessive and making Hattori cringe. He knew that that voice belonged to one Kazuha Tomoya. "Is that ahou still here? I need to talk to him!" Hattori could feel the ice-berg crashing to the pit of his stomach, and tried to prepare for the yelling that was sure to follow. Kazuha had marched right past Yukiko and into the hallway Hattori had stopped in, she shrieked at him on sight, "there you are, you ahou! Just where did you go; the plans we made were ruined because of you and now you're here with another _girl_!" Yukiko and Ran were watching the scene with interest, standing idly by the front door that was now shut.

"I was just meeting Kudo's cousin, Kimiko, uhm chan, Zuha. I swear it," Hattori said weakly, just a little afraid of Kazuha's temper. "I came here to see if Kudo was around, which he's not, for the heist note but then I ran into Kimiko-chan and was just introducin' myself…" He backed away reflexively when Kazuha walked a little closer.

"Where is this Kimiko-chan," Kazuha asked, a deadly glare in her eye. Hattori stepped aside, revealing the cowering Kimiko. "Oh, are you Kimiko-chan? Nice to meet you, I'm Kazuha!" she introduced when she saw Kimiko look up at her. Kazuha's disposition became much nicer when she decided that Kimiko was not competition for Hattori's affections.

"Umm, I am," Kimiko sheepishly grinned, giving Hattori a sidelong glance. "I, uhm, just came here from America and went to see my aunt and uncle. I heard they were in Japan, so I knew where to find them." She shrugged her shoulders slightly, hoping that someone would intervene in the silence, as she was not sure what else to do. Shyly though, she took a peek at Ran and her mom, both of whom were watching her very closely. She raised an eyebrow when Yukiko suddenly stepped towards the group.

The sudden movement from Yukiko caught everyone else's eyes too, "Yep, she's my grandma's, sister's, daughter's, uncle's, son's, son's daughter!" Kimiko cringed while hearing this; wondering once again just how her mother came up with these relatives who didn't exist and why no one was able to find that out. Yukiko only smiled wider at the blank faces in her hallway, "and she'll be staying with us for quite a while, so maybe you'd girls would like to take her up town? She does need some more clothes and I'm sure Hattori-kun is willing to help, right Kazuha!" Everyone noted the gleam in Kazuha's eyes, and Hattori wondered briefly when the gods would just shoot him now. Kimiko was right behind him in tow, sighing in defeat as Kazuha prattled off on what shops were the best in town.

Ran was still staring, curious about the Kimiko she had never heard about. The situation was like with Conan, she hadn't known about the blood relation to Shinichi until his mother had told her. And now here was another cousin, just waiting to be introduced. "Hi, I'm Ran, and it's nice to meet you Kimiko-chan. I'm glad that you'll be staying in Japan although Shinichi isn't here yet," she smiled openly, stepping towards Kimiko. "Let's hurry before the wind picks up, ok, otherwise the wind will be punching us with our bags," Ran spoke up, motioning towards the Kudo's front door.


	7. The Joys of Shopping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Detective Conan; those rights belong to Gosho Aoyoma. The stores and such mentioned should be mine, if not…oops…

Kimiko tugged on her cropped jacket, attempting to pull down the hem so it reached her denim Capri's. Her cheeks were tinged pink as Hattori raised an eyebrow, "Oi, that jacket ain't growin' any longer. You might as well leave it be and meet up with the girls." He chuckled lightly while jerking his head towards Kazuha and Ran who were waiting for them to catch up. His expression was still bemused by Kimiko's situation, especially now that it involved shopping, even if at his expense, he had to participate.

"Well start at Fashion'z, they have all kind of clothing styles, and it's all really cute! Since it will be July soon, Yukiko-san suggested that you look at summer clothing," Kazuha stated, placing herself between Hattori and Kimiko. Kazuha narrowed her eyes when she looked at Hattori, and with a voice dripping with warning, stated, "you need to behave alright, the sign points out that "No shoes, No shirt, No brainsNo service". Hattori responded with an audible gulp and miffed look, which earned a giggle from Ran.

The foursome headed into the outlet called Fashion'z, with relief to get away from the heat of the sun. Kimiko eeped though, when she saw the racks upon racks of clothing that the girls wanted to hunt through. There were three main areas to the clothing store: the back held all the accessories and shoes, the right side of the store held the clothes themselves, and then the left side held lots and lots of undergarments. Kimiko stole a glance at Hattori who had turned red when he entered while staring, and he continued to stare at the left side of the store. Kazuha and Ran headed towards the right, causing Kimiko to sigh in relief while Hattori moaned in disappointment. Irked at Hattori's drooling over the racks of panties, Kimiko latched onto his ear and bodily dragged him away. "No drooling, pervert!" she snarled while narrowing her eyes dangerously. Then spotting Kazuha's wary glance, she shouted, "Hattori's peeping! Kazuha-chan, knock some sense into him!" Hattori's sudden flurry of movement to get as far away from a raging Kazuha as possible amused Kimiko, especially when Hattori ran straight into the display case.

Kimiko decided to go around the aisles by herself, and passed a few racks that focused on low-rise pants, most of them frayed near the ends to give off a very uncouth feeling, while exploring. So far, the clothes seemed a little too revealing for her tastes, but her mother would probably be thrilled with the thought of _showing off her little girl…_ Kimiko did find a t-shirt that appealed to her, as a girl, sense of style: simple, no low-cuts, and a plain color. Remembering the size her mother had bought, she searched out a size four.

She moved on to where Ran had stopped, and found Ran admiring a red blouse. "Do you like that shirt?" she asked, hesitating at a full approach. It seemed that even Ran was a little more conserved than the store's main selection too, which relieved Kimiko. Ran wouldn't be pushing her into anything embarrassing, at least Kimiko hoped so.

Ran looked up in surprise before nodding, "its Shinichi's favorite color, I think it'd look cute on me." The blouse was a formal button-up, with sleeves, and linked cuffs that reached to about the elbow. The color was a soft garnet-red, and, in Kimiko's opinion, would look great on Ran. Ran was now blushing, almost as red as the shirt in her grasp, with embarrassment and seemed suddenly uncomfortable. With a quick smile though, Ran was her friendly self and guiding Kimiko to a rack that had colors just perfect for her skin tone.

After a good hours worth of searching, Kimiko had a stack of clothing resting in her arms and was being led by an overly-friendly saleswoman to the dressing rooms. She could feel her cheeks turn even redder than what they were as Kazuha snagged three rooms next to each other, and suggested trading clothes amongst the three of them. Ran had agreed already, since they all wore about the same size, and didn't seem to notice how nervous Kimiko had become. Kimiko glanced at Hattori, who was settled in a poofy chair while watching the three girls with amusement. "I bet this is the first time he has ever had fun shopping…" she growled, remembering how he had continually suggested clothing that, if anything, would have been mortifying.

Kimiko could not help but glance with trepidation at the clothing pile that she had been told to try on. Especially since she knew that the girls would want her to 'show off' the clothing that she'd picked out. Sighing with defeat, she lifted the first shirt and began the long process of trying on clothes.

The first outfit Kimiko tried on was the simple tank top, in the color of green, with a pair of denim shorts that cut off at about her knee. She had insisted on the knee-lengthed pants, and had finally won out against both Kazuha and Ran. The outfit wasn't anything special, and suited Kimiko just fine. As soon as she stepped out of the dressing room though, she found that Kazuha thought differently, "Kimiko-chan, you can't wear clothing like that! You're going to blend into the wall with that top; and Yukiko-san said she wanted to get you into some clothing that looks good!" Hattori could be heard sniggering in the background somewhere, well out of range of any projectile elements sent by her.

Slightly chagrined, Kimiko found herself being led into the dressing room by Kazuha and pointed out just which tops were the ones she should try on. Kimiko couldn't help but think, as the dressing room's door was shut, that Kazuha seemed a lot more like Sonoko then before. The second outfit she tried, the one Kazuha was waiting for her to try on was a thigh-length skirt, heaven forbid would she _ever_ wear this outside the store's dressing room, and a v-neck tee-shirt, in bright red too, that draped to about her hips. The shirt was tight-fitting in the chest though, and the slight ruffles on the tip of the sleeve really irritated her. Ducking her head, Kimiko managed to step outside the dressing room.

Hattori's whistle was not the first thing she expected. Luckily, Kazuha was close to him, since it made it even easier for Kazuha to elbow him in the gut as hard as possible. Then Kazuha squealed and just about gushed, "This is the outfit for you! I bet Yukiko-san would love to see this outfit, don't you think Ran!?"

Ran smiled from her room and nodded, "it really does look nice Kimiko-chan." Ran's eyes seemed to twinkle for a bit before she added, "And I'm sure all the guys would love to see this on you too." As soon as that was said, Ran had ducked back into her dressing room to try on more of her clothing.

Kimiko though, had turned suddenly very red and tried not to shout "I don't want guys looking at me!" She was finally able to enter her own dressing room, and after another forty-five minutes or so, the clothes shopping in Fashion'z was done.

(Notes: I did die for a while. Apparently, school can be murder but since I'm almost done with finals I should get out some more chapters for this story.

I've noticed that Kazuha acts a bit like Sonoko in this story, hence the quip from Kimiko… Does that still fit Kazuha, or do I need to work on her personality traits?

I plan on more fluff, and some actual detective work for the next chapter, so let's see if my intuitions right (I may worry if I'm wrong about my own story though). Kay, hear from ya' later!)


End file.
